Sonrisa
by eclipse total
Summary: "Desde que nació, Haruka sabe ver y apreciar la hermosura del mundo, plasmándolo en su bloc de dibujo. El cielo, las nubes, los arboles mecidos por el viento, los pajaritos en el alfeizar de su ventana... La sonrisa de Takane." [Haruka!Centric] [Leve HaruTaka]


**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente maestra Jin (Shizen no teki-P), yo solo soy una fan que utiliza sus personajes para escribir esta historia (Y hacerlos llorar...). Sin fines de lucro.

Un fic de Kokonose Haruka, su percepción del mundo... y lo que la vida significa para él. Leve HaruTaka, porque si hablamos de algo que involucra a estos dos... simplemente es inevitable. Siempre he pensado que algún día escribiría HaruTaka pluff... hoy no es ese día (?), no del todo xD

* * *

 **\- Sonrisa -**

* * *

Desde que llegó a este mundo, ha sufrido de los infortunios de un cuerpo enfermo y debilitado. Siendo una carga para sus padres a pesar de no tener un futuro por delante.

Cada mañana abre los ojos y se encuentra a sí mismo en un hermoso sueño, se acerca la ventana de pulcras cortinas y corre estas a los lados, dando paso libre al cálido sol matutino de calentar cada rincón de su cuarto. Si esa noche tuvo pesadillas, todo rastro de tinieblas es disuelto gracias al astro rey que alumbra todo cuando amanece. En difícil no temer, cuando llega la hora de dormir, él solo espera no tener complicaciones esa noche que lo hagan amanecer en una cama de hospital, o en el peor de los casos, no volver a abrir los ojos una vez más.

Cuando pasan días tranquilos, el temor crece, pues sabe que de un momento a otro el sueño se puede convertir en pesadilla. Su cuerpo es débil, es algo que no se le ha permitido olvidar. A pesar de eso, hace lo posible por soñar las cosas más hermosas que pueda, observar el mundo que ocultaba tantas preciosidades que generalmente se pasan por alto.

 _Es por ello que Kokonose Haruka es capas de ver cosas que otras personas no._

[...]

Los matices del cielo azul claro que se expande por sobre él. En una silla de ruedas o en una cama de hospital, siempre siendo cruelmente separado de aquella joya, él lo refleja e inmortaliza en las hojas de su desgastado blog de dibujo, en su memoria también. Las avecillas que se asoman en la ventana, cuando esta está abierta aterrizan en el alfeizar y comienzan a trinar felices, como si lo hicieran solo para él. Haruka no puede permitir que tan bella escena se pierda en la inmensidad del mundo y, entonces, hace sus trazos en la hoja en blanco.

Ese blog no era solo un pasatiempo, era su recordatorio. En días difíciles, el mundo nunca pierde su hermosura, y es ese aspecto el que le ha enamorado de la vida misma. Sufre, de vez en cuando le duele respirar. Su destino está escrito, y aún así Haruka sigue su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Porque ama la vida, ama el mundo que se burla de él, mostrándose tan basto e inmenso aún cuando él piensa que se está muriendo. Sentado frente a la ventana, vistiendo solo una bata de hospital, observa a los otros niños corriendo, jugando y riendo. Él, en cambio, solo puede quedarse ahí y dibujar como la vida pasa mientras lo ve postrado en una cama.

 _Pero la sonrisa no cesa, no había maldad en ella, pero es como si se estuviera riendo de todo y todos._

Se ríe del mundo, se ríe de su cuerpo, se ríe de su suerte de haber nacido con uno que no lo dejara vivir siquiera una cuarta parte de la esperanza de vida de una persona normal.

 _Y es que en días como esos puede sentir el final aún más cerca, pero él aún no desea que el dulce sueño termine._

Y es entonces cuando se rompe, agua salada comienza a salir de sus ojos, empañando la sonrisa que poco a poco sucumbe a una mueca de dolor y un sollozo ahogado que se escapa de su boca. Le duele el corazón, y lo peor es que ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer un dolor físico de uno emocional. Y es ahí cuando siente el miedo originarse en su estomago y llenar cada parte de él.

 _No quiere morir..._

[...]

Haruka no quería ser especial, solo quería vivir como los otros, saltar y correr sin agitarse mientras juguetea con los chicos de su edad. Aquellos a los que ve jugar soccer o béisbol al otro lado de la ventana. Quería caminar a casa con algún amigo de su clase o sentirse fuerte por lo menos una vez, antes de despertar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un chico normal.

 _Pero esa es una clase especial, para alumnos que no pueden ser normales... como él._

― Hola ¿Tu también estarás tomando la clase especial? ― Escuchó una voz dirigirse a él, al darse vuelta pudo ver a una chica con expresión seria, traía unos auriculares colgados en el cuello y se había peinado con dos curiosas coletas. Haruka sonrió genuinamente, como pocas veces lo había hecho, felicitándose por el hecho de haber recordado llevar su blog de dibujo a su primer día de escuela media superior.

― Sí ― Exclama un poco emocionado, nunca pensó que tuviera algún compañero en esa clase.

 _Pero... ¿No era esa una clase especial...? ¿Esa chica también tenía algo que la hacía ser así?_

― Mi nombre es Kokonose Haruka ― Se presentó con una radiante sonrisa. Sin haberlo previsto, ni él ni ella, ese primer encuentro desencadenó un fuerte lazo entre ambos. Enemoto Takane sufría, al igual que él, las consecuencias de haber nacido con un cuerpo defectuoso. Quien los conociera podrían decir que eran diferentes, sin embargo, desde la primera vez que la vio, Haruka se vio reflejado en ella.

[...]

Después de un tiempo, aunque había cosas que para él eran un misterio, se regocijaba al saber que seguramente era quién mejor la conocía. Todos tachaban a Takane como una chica salvaje, sin saber que en realidad era una persona agradable y - a opinión del chico que siempre presenciaba el color rosa en aquellos pómulos - dulce.

 _Además de tener una fortaleza interna inquebrantable._

El tipo de descripción con el que solían hablar de él. Cosa que no le parecía correcta, pues pensando en esto pasa una a una las hojas de su blog. Para su familia, obras de arte; para él, un recuento de su vida. El cielo, los pájaros y las nubes, volando tan alto como sus deseos de tomar el almuerzo de Shintaro y salir corriendo mientras se lo come. Un triceratops de peluche con muchos parches remendados, tan parecido a él. Las avecillas que cantan en su ventana, alegrando sus días triste, tan parecidas a aquellos a los que se atreve a llamar amigos.

...

Un gato atorado en la rama de un árbol. Shintaro en el mismo árbol mientras el gato lo arañaba. Ayano jugando con el gato. La sonrisa divertida de Takane... Todo ocurrió cuando caminaban juntos, los competitivos habían acordado una partida de un juego cuyo nombre Haruka no pudo gravar en su mente, sin embargo, él y Ayano iban a apoyar a su respectivo mejor amigo.

Fue entonces cuando encontraron tal acontecimiento, él no era el único capaz de sufrir en un día hermoso. Dibujo la escena, como el recordatorio de algo que supo tan pronto conoció a Takane.

 _El muñeco remendado, tal vez no era especial._

Y mientras lo inmortalizaba en papel, las chicas - En realidad, con Ayano bastó - obligaron a Shintaro a subir al árbol para ayudar al pobre animal. Al chico no le importaba lo que pasara con el gato - Gran mentira, Haruka lo sabía bien -, pero después de decirle que era el único que podía subir, debido a que el cuerpo del otro chico no se lo permitía, accedió a recatarlo.

 _Pero él hubiera querido hacerlo, y ser el héroe del día._

― ¿Te ocurre algo? ― Había preguntado su amiga esa tarde. Los juegos fueron olvidados para pasar el día con el recién rescatado gato. Él se encontraba ausente, posiblemente la razón de que todos lo veían preocupado, aunque Takane con su ceño fruncido y Shintaro sin reflejarlo realmente en su rostro.

― Nada ― Sonríe. ― Hoy hice muchos dibujos ― Les comentó, mostrando sus trazos uno por uno, hasta que llegó al de Takane. La mencionada se sonrojó furiosamente mientras Ayano contenía la sonrisa divertida que amenazaba por aparecer. Del segundo chico del grupo solo recibió un _"Deberías encontrar algo mejor que hacer"_ , provocando la irá de la chica mayor.

 _Él no era especial... Pero se sentía así por tener tales aves revoloteando alrededor._

Su vista bajó al último dibujo del día, no era el primero que hacía de Takane, y estaba seguro que no sería el último.

 _Sobre todo al ave de alas rotas que lo acompañaba desde que iniciaron las clases en primer año._

Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho dibujar a su mejor amiga, porque desde que la conoció, supo que su colección de dibujos embellecería después de dibujarla a ella... _¿Sería eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista?_

...

Por primera vez, contemplando todo esto, agradece estar en esa clase especial. Takane dormita a su lado, Haruka sabe que la enfermedad de la joven no le permite dormir bien, y por eso siempre termina en la misma posición, soñando lo que él espera sean cosas bonitas. Porque cuando se vive con el peligro de morir a causa de una sentencia ya pronunciada, cual condenado a muerte, solo se puede seguir adelante sacando fortaleza de las cosas preciadas.

Y para Haruka esto era... los días soleados, el canto de las aves, el olor a hierba fresca por las mañanas, el amor de sus padres, el cariño que le tiene tanto a Ayano como a Shintaro, y la sonrisa de Takane mientras duerme.

Llevando una mano hacia ella, le quita el flequillo de la cara. Y sonríe con ella, porque la sonrisa es contagiosa y le invita a seguir soñando con ella.

[...]

La sonrisa de Takane era hermosa, a Haruka le gustaba contemplarla en sus dibujos, alguna vez Shintaro le preguntó el porqué su gusto por dibujar e incluso lo había llamado "pérdida de tiempo", pero el mayor solo formó una leve sonrisa y apoyó el cuaderno en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Shintaro era incapaz de ver la belleza oculta del mundo, a pesar de ser amigos no había forma de entenderse.

― ¿Por qué tienes tantos dibujos de Takane? ― Preguntó aburrido, no es que le interesara en realidad, ni siquiera para él era desconocido el afecto que el mayor le profesaba a la chica de su clase.

― Porque... ―Dudó un poco, observando el bloc de dibujo entre sus manos ― Porque me gusta ― Susurró para sí mismo. Shintaro ya no comentó nada más.

 _...Porque me da fuerzas para seguir luchando._

[...]

 _¿Acaso el sueño estaba llegando a su fin?_

¿Por qué estaba solo en una cama de hospital?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, sintió el dolor recorrer sus terminaciones nerviosas y supo que tal vez no volvería a ver el cielo azul o las estrellas del manto nocturno. Pero no lloró, el sueño había sido hermoso y siempre supo que el momento estaba por llegar. Sin embargo se había acostumbrado a la vida normal que llevaba, y no quería dejarla.

Con más fuerza que nunca, deseó un cuerpo normal. Quería correr junto a sus amigos rumbo a casa, donde sus padres no tuvieran porqué esforzarse tanto para sostener los gastos del hospital, escalar arboles y - tal vez - aprender a golpear tan fuerte como Takane.

Al recordarla sonrió.

― ¿Es ese tu deseo? ― Preguntó la única persona en la habitación con él.

¿Quién era? ¿Un shinigami?

El dolor recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, pudo observar la sonrisa hipócrita de una serpiente y entonces solo tuvo un deseo más. Si iba a terminar con el hermoso sueño, solo quería ver una vez más esa sonrisa que le da las fuerzas necesarias para soportarlo todo.

― _Takane... Quiero verte ―_.

* * *

 **Notas de Eclipse:** No sabía bien como acabarlo, terminé optando por poner más feels y escribir la escena del anime en que Haruka piensa "Takane, quiero verte", aunque el dialogo entre Kuroha (Que entonces pensamos que era Azami) y Haruka no lo recordé bien, razón por la cual no la escribí completa. Realmente no quedó como esperé, pero igual me gustó el resultado xD


End file.
